Besting the Best
by D-Channerz
Summary: Problem: Yugi needs to clean his room. Solution? Have Yami do it. Should be easy enough... right?


**Title:** Besting the Best  
**Rating:** PG (a couple of swear words)  
**Warnings:** Pointless... fluff... Yami is OOC. I won't lie to you. He's not too happy with me about that right now.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish. I really do.  
**A/N:** Something to get me out of my writer's block. I thought it was cute at the time... Tell me what you think, minna-chan.

-----

Yami considered himself a reasonable person.

He was more reasonable than your _average_ 5000 year old spirit, anyway. After having spent so much time alone in the Millennium puzzle, he'd had a lot of time to think about such things. Granted, he did go a little bit over the top sometimes with his behavior (at least when he'd first been released), but he wasn't prone to reckless endeavors, and he did try to think things through.

Key word being **try**. But he was a fast learner. And after all, one had to have some patience in order to play Duel Monsters. He wasn't exactly rash during his games, so why would he act that way at any other time?

And that's precisely what Yami had told his aibou- with a straight face, no less -even as the boy stood there looking up at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, Yami! Be reasonable!"

"Aibou, I believe I just told you-"

"You don't have to repeat yourself." Yugi said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Please Yami? I really have a lot to do today. Why can't you help me with this?"

Yami cocked an eyebrow and glanced at what they were currently debating over: Yugi's disasterous living quarters. The spirit had always thought Yugi to be quite the organized and cleanly young fellow, but even after a week of staying in the same room with him, he realized that he couldn't have been more wrong. Yugi was like any other normal teenage boy (being possessed by an ancient pharaoh had nothing to do with it, really) with a one track mind. Once he was set on something, he intended to finish it at all costs. That included putting off... well, everything really. Particularly keeping his room clean. If there was some school project he had to do, Yugi would throw everything else out the window- sometimes, literally -and concentrate. If he managed to lose something in the fray (Ra forbid) and then go looking for it later, he'd virtually turn the entire room upside down to find it, and then not pick up the pieces left behind.

And then of course, some of it was because of Yami himself. He let his chest swell with a little bit of pride that the boy paid so much attention to him, even though he told him it wasn't necessary. And honestly, it was true, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Yugi devoted a lot of time to him outside of dueling, especially during the time when he'd been searching for his identity and he'd tried to recover his memories. The thought of anyone helping him at all hadn't crossed his mind, but Yugi had gone out of his way to do everything he could. His aibou really was a kind soul, determined to do anything and everything for his loved ones. Yami was happy to know that he was apart of that now.

But that still didn't leave much room for explaining why the boy's room looked like a hurricane had gone through it. And from what he'd watched on television with Yugi's grandfather, hurricanes were native to Japan, but not to Domino City. Unless one had passed through without him noticing. He had to admit, he wasn't always aware of his surroundings, even though he was far more used to it now than he had been when he was first set free from the puzzle. Even so... had it simply gone for Yugi's room and left the rest of the city intact? Were hurricanes even able to do that?

"Err... Yami?" Yugi blinked at Yami's blank expression. He was obviously thinking about something really hard. "Earth to Yami!"

"Hn." Yami grunted.

Yugi sighed, but smiled anyway. "So, you'll help me?"

"Hn."

"Great!"

"I didn't say yes, Hikari..."

"Close enough! Can't take it back now!" The boy giggled and then pranced away just as Yami made a grab for him. In turn, Yami growled and darted after him.

"YUGI!"

Yami's booming voice made him pause. That was the voice that said I-am-royally-pissed-and-I'm-about-to-send-your-ass-to-the-shadow-realm, without using those particular words. It was reserved for duels and aruging with Yami Bakura on occassion. Yugi let out a shriek, moving around the bed to escape. He turned his head to look back for a moment, not noticing the rather large pile of clothes two inches in front of him. A few short seconds later, he tripped on that very pile, and fell to the floor with an unceremonious-

"OW!"

"Aibou?"

Yugi pried his face from the carpet, wincing when he tried to shift his legs. He was going to have some nasty bruises on his knee now... He attempted to sit up, but he gave up in favor of waiting for the pain to disappate.

"Aibou, are you all right?" Yami's voice hovered from somewhere above him, and he raised gooey amethyst eyes up at his shadow, ready to turn on the water works at any moment. Yami knelt down next to him, helping the boy up into a sitting position. His expression was set in one of deep concern, and Yugi could feel a bit of guilt coming through their link as well. Part of his own emotions felt bad. The other part of him was laughing evilly.

Pouting, Yugi continued to stare at Yami tearfully. "My ankle hurts. I don't think I can... stand..."

Yami's crimson eyes flashed with remorse, and he hung his head. "Oh... Hikari, I am sorry... Here, let's get you on to the bed so we can put your feet up."

"You don't need to apologize, Yami." The boy's eyes seemed to get wider and more sparkly as he spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

His shadow winced and simply lifted him off the floor with one arm under his knees, and the other wrapped securely around his aibou's waist. He then carried him over to the bed and placed him down gently. Reaching for a few of the pillows, he propped his foot up and then waited for the boy's reaction.

"Does that feel better?"

Trying to keep down the laughter in his throat, Yugi squeaked out, "Yes! Much better!"

After a few minutes of silence, Yugi glanced around at the room. "Hey... Yami..."

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, my aibou. Anything you ask of me..."

"Will you help me clean the room?"

Yami didn't miss a beat. "Of course."

Yugi's smile was brilliant, blinding him, and he almost didn't get up to go and get the vacuum cleaner from the hall closet. Almost. As he made his way to the door and started to open it, he suddenly had the thought that perhaps he had missed something in the conversation back there. But the thought was only there for a second.

Ten minutes later, after fiddling with the many extra parts and long winding cords of the vacuum, Yami concluded that it was nothing less than an evil suction device from Hell that had too many damn accessories. There could be no alternative explanation for it, other than that it had to be demonic somehow. He struggled to drag it into the bedroom, refusing to give up completely. Although the idea of sending it to the shadow realm seemed rather nice too, when he thought about it.

His aibou watched him from across the room, eyes alight with amusement. Yami swore he could hear him laughing in the back of his mind, but he knew Yugi would never laugh at him... right? He glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. He was perfectly straight faced, occassionally reaching forward to touch his ankle lightly.

Shrugging at himself, he started picking up the debris littered all over the floor.

**-owari-**  
-----------------

And that, minna-chan, is how Yugi bested Yami. Heh. Yep, that's all. Just a pointless oneshot, I told you. Still, your thoughts would be muchly appreciated, so leave a review if you can! Sankyuu!


End file.
